Thanx Big Bro
by Princess Bra
Summary: Cute lil' fic about Bra and Trunks. It's basically my interpertation of their relationship.


First of all I would like to thank Sunshine, who E-mailed me and asked me to write this story. That's where I got the idea to write this.

Secondly Trunks may seem slightly OOC. But I did that purposely, because anyone who has a sibling knows that you act completely different when you're around them. Okay, that's all, enjoy^_^

Bra dashed from room to room. _Where did I put those earrings, _she thought.

"Bra!!!!!!" Trunks yelled from his capsule car. He honked his honk impatiently. "I'm not waiting all day!"

"Hold on!" Bra screamed out the window. _Kami!! Trunks can act just like Daddy sometimes,_ she thought again. She found her earrings and dashed to the nearest mirror. She had her blue hair up behind her favorite red headband. Carefully she applied her makeup and put in the earrings.

"BRA!!!!!!!" Trunks honked the horn again.

Bra rolled her eyes and studied her reflection in the mirror. 

"TRUNKS!! STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!!!!" Vegeta screamed from downstairs.

__

I think that's everything Bra thought running downstairs. Vegeta was at the bottom of the steps threatening to blast Trunks to the next dimension, as usual.

"Daddy? I need money for the mall." Bra asked, diverting Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta studied her for a moment and scowled. Bra smiled sweetly. She knew she could get whatever she wanted from him. Finally he sighed and reached into his pocket. His scowl deepened as she grabbed the money off him.

"Thank you Daddy"

"Yea, Yea"

Bra looked at him. "Stop scowling like that!" She reached up and smoothed out his scowl lines and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye-bye Daddy!!!" Bra chimed as she dashed out the door.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Trunks had the capsule car pulled up to the sidewalk. He impatiently tapped on the dashboard as Bra walked down the to the car. "Finally!"

"I couldn't find my earring." Bra explained as she walked to the passenger side.

"Whatever, lets just get you to the mall so I can go hang out with Goten."

"Kami what's your problem?!?"

"Listen, Bra" Trunks pulled out. "I'm not your personal chauffeur. I'm not here just to ride you places." 

"Trunks we had a deal! I didn't tell mom about you skipping work so you gotta drive me to the mall for a week. Quit being such a baby!!"

"I'm not being a BABY!!!"

"Fine if you don't want to drive me I'll just tell mom about you cutting work and then I can probably get a ride off her." 

"I'm drive'n you, just shut up!" Trunks barked trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

"Good" Bra said smiling, she loved winning arguments.

After a few moments of silence they pulled up to an intersection. Trunks looked over at his little sister.

"What are you looking at??" She asked.

"Did Dad see you in that outfit before we left????"

"Yea. Why?"

"He didn't say anything?"

"What are you getting at? No, of course not he would never yell at his little princess." Bra stated proudly.

"Yea whatever." Trunks turned back to the road. He had always been slightly jealous of his sister's close relationship with their father.

"Pan's about your age….I don't see her dressing like that." He commented again.

"You're comparing me to Pan! The girl has practically no fashion sense. All I ever see her wear is jeans and T-shirts! C'mon Trunks, you gotta be kid'n me."

Trunks took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

Bra began to smirk. "You know…..Pan likes you!" She blurted out.

"WHAT?!?" The question had taken Trunks by surprise.

"Oh C'mon!!! Its soooo obvious!"

Trunks began to blush. "Alright Bra, shut up."

"She's always like, _look Trunks!!! I can fly and fight and blow stuff up!!! I can fight just like you!!!"_ Bra taunted mimicking Pan's voice.

"Stop it Bra!"

"_Trunks look at me!! Watch me beat up this guy!!! Watch me fly!!!"_

"Bra, STOP IT!!!"

"Why? You're the one who brought up Pan. Personally I feel sorry for her. I'm mean being as desperate to fall for _your_ ugly mug!!!!" She teased. "Trunks!!!" She snickered, "Your all red!!! Hahahahahah!!!"

"That's it! Get out!! We're here, get out and leave me alone!!" Trunks yelled.

"Fine!" Bra got out and slammed the door. She saw one of her friends across the street and waved. Her friend waved back, then started yelling._ I wonder what she yelling about_, Bra thought. At that moment she looked up and saw a huge tractor trailer speeding towards her. Her knees locked she couldn't move, she couldn't react. There was no time to raise her ki as a defense. Bra tried to scream but nothing came out, she raised her arms as a shield and closed her eyes. She waited for the huge truck to hit her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and a gust of wind whip around her body. She cautiously opened her eyes. She was floating just above the sidewalk. Her eyes shifted back to the street quick enough to see the large truck speeding away; oblivious to the close call. By this point the shock swept over her. Bra turned around to see Trunks hugging her closely. She broke into tears. Trunks pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Its okay. It's okay. Calm down."

She hugged him tighter and buried her face into his chest. "Thanks big bro", she whispered back.

THE END

Okay, for all you Pan fans out there….I have nothing against Pan. I didn't mean to bash her. I only had Bra talking like that to get Trunks angry. Believe me my lil' sis is a Pan fan *sweatdrops* she wouldn't let me say anything bad about her favorite character. 

So please review, k???


End file.
